


熄灯器

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M





	熄灯器

两英里外只有一座灯塔。海岸线在薄雾笼罩之中，安静地沉睡着。这个时刻，只有灯塔偶尔扫过来的一束灯光陪伴着纽特。三月末，本该是天气转暖的时节，但赫布利斯群岛上仍见冷风拂夜，料峭春寒使得纽特救回来的那只信天翁雏鸟缩成一团。他在桌前坐了很久，一个字也没写出来，索性丢下笔，无声咒点燃壁炉。雏鸟破壳以来还未见过火焰，惊奇地盯着跃动的火苗。他把巢穴推近了，幼鸟感受到炉火的温暖，惬意的抖抖灰黑色的绒羽。

外面开始下雨，衬得屋内暖洋洋，静悄悄。

一周前，我路过苏格兰西边的群岛，正要为再版的书籍做一些增删校对。他这么写着，刘易斯岬北面是陡峭的悬崖，崖壁上散布着白色的圆点，靠近了，才知道那都是苏格兰信天翁。这种鸟的囊袋曾被用来做空间储物袋的原材料，上世纪五十年代以来，一度被认为是灭绝了。我抵达时，正碰上一场风暴，强风卷起数层楼高的海浪，扑向崖壁；我担心信天翁的巢穴，连夜查看，却发现那些四散的巢穴都空了，只剩一只嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟，被遗弃在离我不远的地方。

他很流畅的写了下去，于是我将他带回来，希望在远离悬崖的绿地上把他养大。信天翁成年后会回到他们的出生地产卵，我打算在刘易斯岬待上几个月，抚养他，直到他能飞翔。

不一会儿，窗外开始下雨。冷风往窗子缝隙里钻，纽特工作台上颤巍巍的蜡烛晃动了几下，熄灭了。这时，不知从哪儿飞来一粒豆大的光源，落在熄灭的烛芯上。有人敲了敲门。门环叩响三下，不紧不慢，很有礼节。

然而声音很微弱，不仔细听，会很容易被倾盆大雨淹没。

纽特打开门，邓布利多站在雨帘里，泥土湿润的芳香和浓重的血腥味窜入他的鼻孔。

“抱歉，我希望没有打扰到你。”

邓布利多说着，纽特赶忙让他进来。他伤得很重，血浸透了衬衣和马甲，几乎要渗出厚实的粗呢大衣。这不合时宜的礼数让纽特有些生气。

他挪开壁炉前的鸟巢，变出一张舒适的椅子。纽特很快剥下邓布利多染了血污的衣物，意外地发现造成伤口的是麻瓜的武器，一颗子弹嵌在左侧胸膛里，目测只剩几英寸就会扎透肺动脉。

没有提早剜出是好事，虽然血仍然流失过度。火光下，邓布利多的面容显得苍白而疲惫，湿漉漉的红发顺着脸颊垂落，他没怎么变，除了皱纹多了几道，安宁的神色里潜伏着忧心忡忡。

“喝掉这个。”纽特递来一小瓶橙红色的液体，“止疼。”

邓布利多摇摇头。“直接来吧。我不需要麻醉。”

忙碌的医者皱起眉。“好吧，既然你坚持。”纽特转过身，镊子在酒精灯上趟了火，发出嘶嘶的声音，飘在空中备用。子弹嵌得深，表层愈合的皮肉几乎完全将它裹了进去。纽特在战场上见过更触目惊心的伤口，但他的手还是忍不住发抖。他把邓布利多胸前的长发拨到背后，一卷牛皮袋在他面前摊开，手术刀泛着银白的光芒，切入发黑的伤口。

手要稳，要快。他屏息凝神，用小刀划出半个豁口，然后，镊子成功的将完整的弹壳夹了出来。

他几乎要跪在地上了。纽特拿过白鲜的手抖得厉害，被纳入一双汗津津的大手里。邓布利多满头大汗，神色仍平静。他说，像从前纽特在课堂上表现良好那样，“做得好。”

外翻的鲜红血肉以肉眼可见的速度愈合结痂，这时纽特才反应过来，问：“怎么回事？”

“麻瓜首相们在雅尔塔开会。”邓布利多抬起手臂，让纽特缠上绷带。“俄国，或者叫苏联，他们的首相招募了很多巫师，说实话，很高明的一招；拉斯普廷一直在麻瓜世界挺有名的不是？俄国巫师里混进去了几个间谍，好在丘吉尔没有受伤。就这样。”

邓布利多躺下后，纽特架起坩埚，咕噜咕噜煮着药剂。他清理了邓布利多的衬衫和马甲，发现外套的内袋里有什么硬硬的东西硌着他。那巴掌大的铁质明信片匣正好挡在心脏的位置，让子弹稍稍偏离，这才没有弄伤动脉。他瞥了一眼邓布利多，很是心虚地，将那匣子打开了。

匣子里躺着一张证件照。照片显然不是由巫师拍的，因为照片里的人不会动。黑白相片里，男孩一头卷发服帖地耷拉在额头上，露出不安的，羞怯的神情。少年模样的纽特，一双眼睛却那么明亮，那么坚毅，晃晃的剑光从瞳孔中照射出来，好像没什么能够击败他。

那是很多年前了，他刚从学校肄业，战争便打响。他没有去魔法部，而是到了麻瓜的征兵办公室，办公桌上插了一瓶野山茶，邓布利多从门后面走出来，说：“看镜头。”一共拍了三张，一张办了签证，一张做士官证件照，还有一张，邓布利多用剪子小心地裁去突兀的边沿，收进襟前口袋里。他被那举动弄得不知所措，邓布利多喊道，“下一个。”

下一个。这便是唯一的道别了。纽特回过神，把那泛黄的相片重新置入盒中，放回原来的口袋里。

他继续把那封信写完，然后投入炉火。灰烬扬了起来，勾出一只渡鸦的模样，煽动翅膀，很快又沉寂下去。

我在想和暴风雨有关的名字。他坐在书桌前，窗外暴风雨已经停了。金红相间的马克杯飞到飘到邓布利多面前，邀请他喝掉自己。

有什么眉目了吗？邓布利多问道。他喝下补血药剂，短尾信天翁的幼鸟好奇地凝视着这个陌生人，圆圆的眼睛滴溜溜转着。

暂时还没有。不过我更好奇的是，什么风把你吹到这儿来了？

很是沉默了一会儿，邓布利多没有直接回答。纽特查看了包扎过的伤口，没有达到预料中的效果，伤口又裂开，有些流脓，定是发炎了。

他突然生气起来。“是什么人？”他问。

“什么什么人？”

“背上的黑魔法不算，这枪伤又是为了保护什么人？”

纽特抿紧嘴唇。想也知道，记者招待会保镖不是个轻松的活计。定是多方袭来的攻击，让他前胸和背后都受了伤。是邓布利多命大，隔着那么近的距离动脉竟完好无损。他们都不熟悉麻瓜的武器，但纽特熟悉伤口。这个位置，不容易好。

邓布利多佯装自己痛得厉害，某种示弱，使纽特不好追问下去。房间里炉火不断，喂过信天翁，纽特从咖啡罐里抓了一把种子，到门外翻到田地去了。从窗子里往外望去，他棕红色的脑袋有规律地随着铁锹起伏着。纽特除去杂草，竖起篱笆，又在窗台下，避风的位置翻倒泥土。湿润的土腥味让他欢喜，令他感到自己与大地连为一体。翻新土地的时候下了点小雨，泥泞沾湿了他的裤腿，不过风信子的种子撒下去了。这边陲小岛上虽恶浪侵蚀，可总也有倔强的野花扎根泥土，在雨后骄傲地开出骨朵来。要有很长一段时间，他的生活会扎根在这里。

这一个月里，纽特喂养信天翁遇到了一些麻烦。他暂且将其命名为白浪，白浪不吃小虾，只吃三文鱼和墨鱼仔，挑食得很。纽特得把鱼打成肉泥，用塑料管给他灌下去。等他长大一点，他就可以吞整条的鱼了。

他们在孤岛上全靠纽特捕鱼维持生活。他的木屋是他亲手搭建起来的临时住所，不用的时候缩小了带在身边，遇到这种荒郊野岭的境地，还挺方便。邓布利多的伤势反反复复，昏睡多过清醒，他看着纽特井然有序的忙碌生活，对自己即将赴的邀约只字未提。传言顺着无线电广播流进这间木屋。纽特倒是猜到，不过邓布利多既然不想提，那他就不过问。

严重的时候邓布利多烧得额头滚烫，一天一夜都退不去。纽特引来海水做成水床，又敷冰袋。他自言自语讲故事想唤他醒来，或单纯只是不让自己睡去。他讲冬天的索姆河结成冰，七天七夜的炮火让战壕里的士兵彻底绝望，炊事班冒着炮火给他们送吃的，东线，也是一样，只不过更加寒冷，更加残酷。英军士兵看押俘虏，是个清闲的差事。俘虏是德国人，都是农民，有一个士兵在战前是个音乐家。他认识了其中几个会讲英语的。每天都有人死去，他们给死者唱赞歌。空旷幽远，像黑森林里传来的一阵低沉叹息。

他学着那些士兵的调子轻轻哼唱起来，突然发现那不是赞歌，而是安魂曲。邓布利多躺在床上熟睡着，像是死去了一样。这感觉真好，他仿佛感到自己的生命也凝聚在床头微弱的火光中，逐渐消散。这感觉真好，好像不用再害怕失去什么了。

他趴在床边睡着了，是被一片温柔眼神的抚摸唤醒的。

邓布利多真正重要的话都是折叠在眼睛里的。一半真，一半藏了起来。他和这种谜语纠缠了很多年，逐渐理顺了谜底的纹路，埋藏真心的手段，既然对方不提，他就不问。这当然不是说两相对峙纽特必定有决心会占上风，他知道邓布利多绝对有将秘密带入坟墓的毅力，而他也捕捉到那些过往缱绻眼神里，不经意泄漏的线索。

纽特踩着微亮的天光出了门。

在想什么？

邓布利多从木屋里走出来，原野上带露的芒草沾湿了他的裤脚。纽特就坐在岸边，翻了一半的书倒扣在手侧，闭着眼，风声作陪，浪涛为伴。

如果白浪是最后一只信天翁，纽特说，那也真够孤独的。野生动物学家难得脆弱的时刻，邓布利多在他身旁坐下。

我总不愿意去想，我做的是不是徒劳。徒劳之事就不去做了吗？就好像说人间一遭不值得走一样。

邓布利多拍拍他的肩。手掌的温度透过衬衫印在皮肤上。他扭过头，惊讶地发现小岛上开满了风信子。淡紫、深蓝、橘红、鹅黄，摇曳成波涛起伏的海洋，环绕着木屋，使它像荒蛮人世间承载希望的唯一方舟。

这个送给你。邓布利多摸出一个深绿色玳瑁外壳的小玩意，塞到纽特手心里。

于是纽特知道，他要走了。

两英里外有一座灯塔。

“这个。”走了很久，他们终于来到灯塔面前。

雾蓝色的海平面因无风而宁静。灯塔亮着明晃晃的照明灯，纽特拨开熄灯器的开关，那颗亮光就从塔楼里飞出来，收入他手心。他把熄灯器还给邓布利多，不知为什么，纽特没有看他，而是竖起耳朵，听着寂静夜晚里一阵奇异的响动。那是信天翁扑棱翅膀的碎响，他长成了，在邓布利多离开赫布利斯岛的晚上飞离了巢穴。

不可避免地，他想起过去，从高枝上跌落的幼雏；同样也想起那离群索居的受伤鸟儿，是怎么在看护人的悉心照料下长硬了翅膀，去闯荡暴风雨。

邓布利多看着他，好像纽特还是他手心里，柔软脆弱的鸟儿。他似乎想说，你要坚强啊。这话语在他心里酝酿了很多年，藏在濛濛浓雾里，藏在他颤抖的指尖。这句话当年他没有说，现在也没必要说。纽特一言不发，望着灯塔。塔楼里照明的光源安静地敛进熄灯器，无数航船凭借着港口的灯光回到他们日思夜想的港湾，邓布利多的手在他肩上郑重地按了一下。

纽特没有回头，听着海浪拍岸的声音。这座灯塔也许很快就会点亮，也许永远也不会再亮起。而他等待着那一天，和无数重逢的瞬间一样，在薄雾的晨光里，在花影朦胧的街道上，空落的不可言传的心事都消散了，邓布利多的手温柔的放在他肩膀上。这仿佛只是一瞬间，又仿佛过了很久，他意识到整座岛上只剩下他一个人。

纽特借着微弱的烛光，回到木屋里。

Fin.


End file.
